60 Days in Real World
by Xx.Mystique.xX
Summary: Team Natsu plus the children of Natsu and Lucy, Jellal, Juvia, Sting, and Rogue with their exceeds come to our world! and now they have to live through 2 months of hell with me XD SEQUEL TO 60 Days in Fairytail. READ AND R&R XD OR ELSE I'LL HAUNT YOU AT NIGHT XD MWAHAHAHAHA XD SO R&R Pairings: Nalu, Jerza, Gruvia XD ENJOY!
1. Reunion!

**Hey guys! this is the sequel to '60 Days in Fairytail' Hope you enjoy the sequel XD ENJOY!  
**

Chapter 1: Reunion 

_Recap:_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_AAAAAH~" the black hole appeared on the top of my roof, and threw me on the ground, "Seriously? Couldn't you have thrown me on the bed, I mean gosh, my butt hurts. I guess I'll have a bath now, I will really miss you Fairytail." _

_Then I took some clothes, a towel, and my underwear, and headed to the bathroom. As I was walking towards the bathroom, I passed by a mirror, and noticed something._

"_Heck? What is this? Why is not my Fairytail mark gone?" _

_Then I went to the bathroom and started rubbing my check, with everything that has to do with cleaning, but to no avail, I wasn't able to remove it._

"_Oh god, what is my mom going to do to me when she sees this?" _

_Then I heard some voices in my living room, my eyes widened, "Oh please no!"_

_Then what I saw, just made me wish I'd die, Jellal, Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Juvia, Gray, Sting, Rogue, Happy, Lector, Fro, heck even the baby twins, where there in my OWN living room. _

"_Yo!" Said Natsu as he waved._

"_My life's going to end!"_

"Wow! So this is your house? It's hayuge." Sting said as he was checking the place out.

"Oh god why?" I said as I started sulking.

"Isn't she happy that we helped her survive?" Rogue said.

"Happy? HAPPY? I WILL FREAKIN KILL YOU, YOU MORON!"

"Oi, oi, calm down what's going on?" Gray butted in.

"You're all idiots, you shouldn't have kept on holding me, now Einstein how are you going to get back?"

"Who the heck is Einstein?" Jellal asked.

Then all of us looked at him weirdly.

"What? I curse between time and time, you shouldn't be surprised."

Then all of them returned their attention to me.

"Okay you idiots,"

"HEY!" They shouted all together.

"Don't interrupt, if you didn't hold onto me, you wouldn't be here right now, and you will be in your dimension."

"So you mean we're in different dimension?" Erza asked, I nodded.

"Yup, I'll see my IPad now, and see what's going on."

Then as I was going up stairs, I stopped and looked behind me and said,

"Don't touch anything."

And continued my way to my room.

As I entered my room I started searching through my room, for my IPad, finally I found it in my small bag that I took with me to Fairytail, I'm and idiot, I should've searched there first.

When I got down the most horrifying thing was in front of me, Natsu and Lucy were KISSING!

"OH GOD! GET A ROOM FOR FUCK'S SAKE! And seriously in front of your kids, sheesh."

The kids looked at me with a confused look while I just thought 'KAWAII' and Natsu and Lucy pulled away blushing furiously.

Then Gray looked at me and said, "Thank you!"

"LOVE RIVAL!" Juvia said glaring at me.

"Oi, oi, I'm not, just so you know I have a boyfriend."

"Really?" Lector asked.

"No." I shook my head, while everyone sweat dropped. "Okay now let me see what I can do."

When I saw my IPad a writing was shown.

_You want to ask me about those idiots, right?_

"Right."

"HEY! We're not idiots." Natsu interjected.

"Were the hell did you come from?"

"From his mother! Aye!" Fro said.

"Kawaii"

_Huh! Well you should now that after they got sucked up with you, they have to stay also 2 months here, which equals almost one year and a half in Magnolia._

"Fine! But can you like send something for Fairytail?"

_No!_

"WHAT? Why? Come on do it."

_No!_

"Do it!"

_I already said no!_

"Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do-"

_FINE! Just shut up._

"And they say nagging doesn't lead to anything."

At Fairytail:

"Master what are we going to do?" A worried barmaid asked.

"I actually don't now, but we will find a way."

"Lu-chan." Levy cried in her boyfriends chest.

"Levy I might need your help."

"H-Hai."

Then some words showed up in the middle of the guild.

_Hey master it's me Mystique._

"Myst-chan, how could you contact us?" Levy asked.

_Did you forget my magic?!_

Then the guild gave out an 'ooh' and 'yeah'

_That doesn't matter, what matters now is that I now a way to bring them back to your dimension._

"Dimension?" Master asked.

_Yes dimension. We are currently in another dimension, called earth, not earthland, anyway I can send the others but I can't tag along._

"What? Why?"

_That doesn't matter anymore, but isn't it better if they all came? And even if I want to go back I can't anyways we need to wait 2 months in our dimensions time zone but to yours it's almost one year and a half._

"WHAT? A year and a half?!"

_I'm sorry master but there's no other way. I will try my best, but right now all you could do is sit, pray, and wait. Fare well for now._

"Huh, farewell child."

Back to our world:

"I told them guys, now all you have to do is wait 2 months."

"Fine." Lucy said.

"AH! Fuck, Lucy get your kids away from my foot, they're drooling on them, I picked the wrong day to wear strawberry socks."

Then all of them laughed.

"Keep laughing, and we'll just sit here for 2 months, no bathroom, no showers, no food, got it?"

Then they all nodded.

"Okay now let's go through the rules. Rule #1 no sex. #2 no making out in front of me. #3 no drooling kids walking around the house. #4 NO BREAKING ANYTHING! #5 Most importantly NO FIGHTING! Am I understood?"

"Wow, what a weird reunion." Sting said.

Lucy and Natsu, had an irritated expression but nodded anyway, I smirked because of that, Juvia was crying because she can't kiss or _make love_ to her Gray-sama but they both nodded, Sting, Rogue, Lector, Happy, and Frosch, nodded, Jellal and Erza blushed but nodded.

After that I smirked an evil one and said out loud, "Let your 2 months of live hell begin now!"

They all had the same idea in their heads '_What the hell did we put ourselves into?'_

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT XD Wow what a scary thing i said, lol XD Please R&R IT WILL GIVE ME IDEAS CAUSE I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK XD**_  
_

**PEACE I'M OUT  
**

**JA NE!  
**


	2. Let the torture begin!

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! BUT THIS CHAPPY IS LONG! ENJOY! XD DON'T FORGET TO R&R! **

**AND I OWN NOTHIN ONLY THE STINKIN IDEA! XD**

Chapter 2: Let the torture begin

_Recap:_

_._

_._

_._

_Lucy and Natsu, had an irritated expression but nodded anyway, I smirked because of that, Juvia was crying because she can't kiss or make love to her Gray-sama but they both nodded, Sting, Rogue, Lector, Happy, and Frosch, nodded, Jellal and Erza blushed but nodded._

_After that I smirked an evil one and said out loud, "Let your 2 months of live hell begin now!"_

_They all had the same idea in their heads _'_What the hell did we put ourselves into?'_

"W-wait, but isn't it late, let's just all go to sleep and tomorrow we'll start with everything, o-okay?" Gray said trying to avoid me and my madness.

Then I sighed in defeat, he was right it was 11 o'clock, and we all needed the sleep.

"Fine, since Natsu and Lucy are officially married they'll use my parent's bedroom also the twins can use the crib my mom keeps as a memory, which is weird, Gray and Juvia will use my oldest brother's room, and Erza and will use my older brother's room, Fro, happy, Lector will use my room of course with me, Sting and Rogue help yourselves with the couch." I said while smirking.

"WHAT?! THAT'S SO UNFAIR!" Sting shouted.

"I actually don't care." Rogue said calmly.

"Huh, see why can't you be more like Rogue?" I asked. "Since you're acting like that, my Rogue will get the big couch and you get the small one."

Then everyone looked at me with wide eyes, and Rogue's mouth fell to the floor, after my brain had digested what I had just said I blushed crimson red.

"Okay, let's go to our rooms." After I showed everyone were they're staying, I walked to Natsu and Lucy's room and glared at them before I go, "No sex, not on the floor, not on the bed, and not in the bathroom, also not inside the tub, because I want to sleep, and I don't want to get mentally scarred from the noises you'll make especially you Lucy, so no honeymoon until you go back, GOT. IT?" They both nodded, disappointment shown in their eyes, also a hint of embarrassment in Lucy's. Well I guess their torture does begin now huh?!

As I was walking back to my room I bumped into someone. And that someone fell on top of me, I opened my eyes and saw Rogue on top of me and our lips touching.

I tried to talk but our lips moved together, we both blushed, I tried to push him up but I didn't have the power from embarrassment and the same goes for Rogue.

Then we heard voices coming to where we were and like magic we both were standing up like nothing happened, I walked to my room and went to sleep.

It was hard for me to sleep I kept thinking about what happened. After a while I looked at the clock it was 1:30 at night, I groaned then turned to my side, after a couple of minutes I FINALLY fell asleep.

Next Day:

_'Damn you sun!_' Then I opened my eyes knowing I can't sleep anymore.

When I walked down stairs I realized everyone's there except Natsu and Lucy. As I was looking around with my eyes to make sure my eyes met Rogue's and I blushed crimson red and went to Lucy and Natsu's room.

"Hey Rogue, what's with you and Mystique you're acting real weird?!" Sting asked as he elbowed his friend.

"Nothing's going on." Rogue said darkly.

I went to Lucy and Natsu's room as I opened the door my eyes will never forget the… the sight, the only thing I can think of doing is scream.

"AAAAAAAH~" I screamed as I hid my eyes with my hands.

The first person to come was Rogue when I looked at him I blushed remembering what happened the day before.

"What? What happened? Why are you screaming?" He yelled.

Then I extended my shaking hand to the scene. As he saw that his eyes widened and slammed the door shut. And the worst part Natsu was standing looking at me NAKED! And I specifically told them not to do _it!_

Then Rogue and I went down waiting for the '_two' _to finish and go down.

After a while Lucy and Natsu, Lucy blushing madly while Natsu looked like he didn't care.

"Where's the twins?" I asked.

Lucy muttered a 'They're sleeping' and sat on the couch next to Natsu.

"Didn't I tell you not to do IT especially not on my parents bed?!"

"Yes, but on the bright side it was in the bathroom we just slept on the bed you know… you know." Lucy said blushing.

"You know today is the first day in live hell for ya, right?" I said with an evil smirk.

Everyone shuddered and nodded.

"For Lucy's and Natsu's punishment I'm going to read an embarrassing fanfiction." I said wiggling my eyebrows.

"WHAT?!" Natsu and Lucy exclaimed together.

"Yup you heard me, that's what you get for breaking the rules." I smirked. "Okay let's start, and to make it more fun Gray will choose it and you will read it Natsu. When Natsu will finish you're turn will come next, got it Lucy?"

Lucy nodded, while Natsu looked at Gray with big pleading eyes. Then Gray looked at Natsu and smirked then gulped trying to act friendly.

"Sorry dude if I didn't pick something embarrassing she'll punish me too." Gray said.

"Okay guys let the torture begin."

We all waited patiently, while Natsu looked like he was sitting on the edge, well he was sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Aha, found one." Gray said and everyone surrounded Natsu since he's going to read, and the laptop's screen. And yes we were using my laptop.

**Title: It's a girl!**

Sting: Does he mean a child?

Me: No shit Sherlock, what does normally it's a girl means?!

Sting: uh…uh

Me: thought so.

**Author: WoofQuack'ed MeowRoar**

Gray: again with the weird names.

Lucy: shut up and be nice.

Natsu: Ugh! Can't you just skip those and start with the story I can't take it anymore this is torture.

Me: Hahhaha, that means I'm doing my job perfectly.

Natsu: I HATE YOU!

Me: the feeling's matual.

Rogue: can you let him finish Damn it!

Erza: weird!

Jellal: what do you mean?

Me: SHUT UP! NATSU CONTINUE!

Gray: A-AYE!

Happy: Gray's acting like me.

Juvia: DON'T YOU DARE SCARE MY GRAY-SAMA!

Me: why did you say Aye Gray?

Gray:*shrugs*

**Summary: Natsu's pregnant. Wha - !**

Sting: this sounds embarrassing! AWESOME!

Me: yeah let's see how awesome it'll be when your turn comes.

Sting: WHAT?

Natsu: HA! Serves you right!

**Characters/Pairings: Natsu/Lucy (In a crack-ish kind of way, I guess?).**

**For: GoldenRoseTanya & beatress.**

Gray: more weird names.

Lucy: but beatress isn't that bad, also GoldenRoseTanya isn't bad either.

Juvia: LOVE RIVAL!

Lucy: I'M FREAKIN' MARRIED! HOW THE HECK AM I GOING TO BE YOUR LOVE RIVAL?

Juvia: Juvia doesn't now but Juvia will figure it out.

Everyone: *sweat drop*

**Natsu was silent.**

**Too uncharacteristically silent**.

Erza: that's weird that's too weird.

Jellal: what's with you and weirdness?

Erza: *glares at Jellal* stop being weird.

Everyone: *sweat drop*

**He had a furtive look in his eyes; it was obvious he was hiding something. Natsu wasn't the greatest liar – worse than Jellal even**

Natsu: HEY!

Lucy: actually that's true, you're a failure in lying.

Jellal: at least I'm not the worst.

Rogue: no comment

Sting: you're always silent.

Me: I know right?

**– and if the humongous oval-shaped ****_thing _****wrapped in his statement white scarf wasn't enough of a clue, you would be as dense as a certain salmon-haired dragon slayer.**

**Lucy stared at Natsu in amusement as he tried to ****_ninja _****his way through the rowdy guild without being detected. Which failed. Miserably. Not only was the guild a meddlesome bunch, a Natsu attempting to hide something was a particularly interesting Natsu.**

**All of them weren't bothering to hide their stares; Natsu was way too dense to even notice anyway. Maneuvering through staring guild members, and still maintaining a so very ****_non- Natsu _****serious, solemn face, he approached the blonde, and only stellar mage in their guild.**

**"Psst! Lucy!"**

Jellal: what do you think he's gonna say?

Erza: weird!

Everyone: *sweat drop*

Me: is she gonna be okay?

Lucy: don't worry she's Erza of course she's going to be okay.

Me: hope so!

Erza: weird!

Everyone: *sweat drop*

**The said girl, being not as dense as her friend, noticed the others staring at them, ears perked up. She sighed; sometimes she wondered how Natsu could be as dense as he was. Was it because he had been spending too much time with a certain blue Exceed?**

**"Yes?"**

**"Lucy… I'm pregnant!"**

Sting and Gray and Jellal: HAHAHAHAHAHA! WHO WOULD'VE THOUGHT THAT?

Lucy: *clutches sides* Hahahaha, sorry Natsu it's just too funny.

Natsu: it's so not!

Rogue: *laughing on the ground*

Me: see even ROGUE'S laughing! *blushes*

**Silence.**

**Way too silent for a rambunctious guild like Fairy Tail.**

**But I guess we all should've known, it was the calm before the storm. A huge storm of laughter. This, of course, included Lucy as well, who had roared with laughter at her close friend's bold statement.**

**Wheezing, she managed to squeeze out just one sentence.**

**"How on earth are you pregnant?"**

Lucy: I want to know that too!

Erza: weird!

**With a tug, the scarf came off and out revealed a polka-dotted egg. It was huge, much bigger than the size of normal eggs. This left the guild in a stunned silence, before a whole new crash of laughter came about again.**

**"Forgot to use protection, flame brain?"**

Everyone except Natsu: HAHAHAHAHA!

Me: *high fives Gray*

Gray: *accepts high five*

**It came from the distinctive voice of a certain ice wielder, stark naked. Now, usually, people would have been shouting at Gray to put some clothes on, but this time, everyone was too disorientated by Natsu's declaration that no one bothered to. Not even Juvia.**

**Natsu ignored Gray, be it because he was being mature about it**

Gray: Natsu mature?! Yeah right

Natsu: Why you-

Me: stop! Also as a punishment Gray can make fun of you without you coming back with a comment.

Natsu: WHAT?

Gray: Hahahaha, are you sure this is a living hell? It's heaven for me.

Me: Oh! Wait tell your turn comes, MWAHA MWAHAHAHA MWAHAHA *cough, cough* sorry, were was I? oh right, HAHA now I'm done.

Everyone: *sweat drop*

**or just plain didn't understand what Gray was implying**

Gray: that's the right answer.

Everyone except Natsu: *laughing*

**He then went on to the objective of even coming to the guild in the first place.**

**"So, Lucy, would you like to be the mother?"**

**This stopped the blonde's mirth. Her face was splashed with a reddish hue, obviously blushing at his statement.**

**"He likkkkes her!"**

**The famous "rolling tongue" quote came spewing out of Happy's mouth, eyes in half moons, mouth fixed into a cheeky grin.**

Happy Lector and Fro: You lllllllike her.

Me: THEY'VE BECOME HAPPIES!

Natsu :*hugs Lucy* of course I do!

Erza: weird!

Everyone: you're still with that? *shouts*

Erza: Weird!

Rogue: she's hopeless.

**"S-shut up! Natsu! How can you say that? And here!"**

**Bright red from embarrassment, Lucy scolded the clueless Salamander, obviously not knowing why everyone was laughing at his words. Lucy was his best friend, and it's not like he could ask Happy to be the mother right?**

**What kind of upbringing would the child have? Imagine his child becoming obsessed with fish!**

**Erza cleared her throat, before asking the question that was on everyone's minds.**

**"Natsu… How can you get pregnant in the first place?"**

**"I found the egg, so it's my child isn't it? Doesn't that make me pregnant, since it hasn't come out of its shell? It's the same as when I found Happy!"**

Everyone except Natsu:*laughing*

Sting: IDIOT!

**This sent the entire Fairy Tail to shake with laughter. Just how ridiculously dense can Natsu be?**

**"So Lucy would you be the mother?"**

**Lucy halted in her tittering. Sometimes Lucy wondered how Natsu can ask such questions without knowing what the implications and underlying meanings were. And how she blushes and gets affected by it ****_every_****, ****_single_****_time_****.**

**"N-n-atsu!"**

**However, before Lucy could continue with her rambling, the egg in Natsu's hand began to shake vigorously.**

**"Lucy! Our child is going to be born!"**

Everyone except Natsu: *more laughing*

Rogue: I *pant* can't *pant* take it *pant* anymore &pant* I'm gonna explode. *chuckles* *roars up laughing* I'm sorry but that's damn funny *continue laughing*

Me: *looks at Rogue and blushes*

**"Wha – "**

**The egg cracked.**

**And out popped something that sent practically everyone into a fit of laughter.**

**It was white, like snow. It had big, warm brown eyes. It had a fluffy tail and cute little cat ears.**

**Yes, you heard it right. ****_A tail and cat ears. _****And the most shocking of all – it was so strikingly similar to Charle, even Wendy gasped.**

**Natsu started grinning, as if shining with the pride of a new father. Lucy was stunned, flabbergasted. She had no idea what to say about her… "Child".**

Erza: weird!

Lucy: enough with the weird!

Me: well know the situation is weird

**"Well, waddya know. It's a girl! That looks more like Charle's child, ain't it?"**

**Cana piped up, slamming her large barrel of alcohol down, before cackling away.**

**Charle "hmphed" at Cana before analyzing the little kitten in front of her. She had to admit, they were very similar, down to the brown colour of their eyes. The only difference was that her eyes were much sharper, whereas the child's were more doe-like. With arms crossed, and a swipe of her tail, she realized that this newborn must be an Exceed. Because really, what kind of cat comes out an ****_egg _****other than breeds from Edolas?**

**She was about to announce this to everyone. However, a sobbing cobalt blue Exceed beat her to it.**

**"Charle! Don't tell me you and Lily…?"**

Happy's eyes widened "Waaa~ Natsu I want to go back now! Charla why? WHY?" He cried and started sulking in the corner.

"It's okay little buddy it's just a story!" Natsu tried to comfort his best friend.

"But it's your punishment not mine! Waaa~!" Everyone sweat dropped at his sentence.

"Guys what's going on?" Erza asked.

"Seriously you don't know?" Lucy asked Erza only shook her head.

"It's dark magic!" Lucy said as she gasped.

"NO IT'S NOT YOU IDIOT" I shouted Lucy only pouted. "Well enough talking it's time for Lucy's punishment, Erza I want you to pick an embarrassing story about Lucy."

Erza looked at me weirdly and I continued, "And I'll buy you a strawberry cake!" Erza nodded.

_**READ IMPORTANT NOTE:**_

**Guys from now on i can only update once a week because i started college GOMENNASAI *bows* but i will still work on my stories so don't worry only if i got exams i won't work on them XD Anyway R&R SO MY WRITERS BLOCK WILL BE GONE XD **

**PEACE I'M OUT**

**JA NE!**


	3. Lucy's Punishment!

Chapter 3: Lucy's Punishment

**Here's chappy 3 the one you've been waiting for! ENJOY! XD**

Lucy was pacing back and forth waiting for Erza to pick her punishment story.

"Erza please don't choose something too embarrassing." Lucy pleaded Erza.

"I don't know what to choose, so I'm gonnna close my eyes and choose."

Lucy kept pacing back and forth, back and forth, back and fo-

"WILL YOU STOP THAT? You're making me dizzy." Sting yelled.

"Oi, don't yell at her!" Natsu said protecting his wife.

"Guys stop fig-" I tried to stop them but was cut in the middle of my sentence.

"FOUND ONE!" Erza said and we all gathered around her and the screen.

**Title: Socks**

Natsu: socks?!

Gray: yea, socks the one you wear when you –

Natsu: I KNOW WHAT SOCKS ARE.

**Author: Night's Blackfang**

Fro: Sting has fangs!

Me: yes he does because he's a dragon slayer.

Fro: does Rogue have too?

Me: Yup!

Rogue: *sweat drop* what are they talking about?

Fro: about Sting's fangs.

Rogue: Sting! *glares at Sting*

**Lucy walks to class everyday and passes the hot tempered Natsu as he fights with Gray and steals glances at her. One day, she notices that her sock is down and things take an awkward turn from there. "Does anybody else think it's weird that all this happened over a sock?" He asked. NaLu One shot.**

Gray: Nalu?!

Me: it revolves mostly around Natsu and Lucy.

Gray: THANK GOD!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Erza: of course he doesn't. Duh!

**"Talking"**

**'****_Thoughts'_**

**Sock**

**Lucy walked down the almost empty hallway with a smile on her face. It was a normal day, if anything around this place could be called 'normal'. It was warm outside and the sun was shining, so she wore her favorite tank top and miniskirt. She decided to ignore the usual arguing of the two boys in the hallway.**

**"Damn it Gray! You take that back!" A boy with salmon colored hair and a fiery temper growled, grabbing the other by the collar of his shirt.**

**"Not a chance! It's not my fault your brain has turned to ash," came the black haired boy's icy reply as he grabbed the other's collar in return. The other three guys next to them paid them no mind and continued their conversation.**

Erza: You two fight?! *dark aura*

Natsu and Gray: N-No!

Jellal: idiots.

Rogue and Sting: tell me about it.

**Everyone knew about Natsu and Gray, their fights were legendary around school, but Lucy didn't care much. They'd always been like this since they met when they were eleven, and they had always been complete opposites, like fire and ice.**

**The only person that could make them stop was the Class president, Erza, but she would be out of school for a while. Since no one could stop them, there was a high chance their fights would rage out of control and destroy something.**

Lucy: of course you're talking about Natsu and Gray!

Natsu and Gray: HEY!

Juvia: Don't talk about my Gray-sama.

Me: NO FIGHTING.

Natsu and Gray: AYE!

Everyone except Natsu and Gray: *sweat drop*

**She didn't pay much attention to them on her way by. Everyday she'd pass them on her way to class and just about everyday they were fighting. A few times she'd caught Natsu looking at her strangely, but he turned away when she looked back at him.**

Me: STALKER.

Sting: oh please anybody would know that Juvia's the stalker around here.

Me: why are you defending him? Are you perhaps *gasp* GAY?!

Sting: WHAT?! WHO SAID THAT?

Natsu: sorry dude but I'm married.

Sting: you don't have to rub it in my face.

Gray: HE IS GAY! *backs away*

Juvia: GRAY-SAMA'S MINE!

Jellal: this is gonna be a long day.

Erza: true that.

**Lucy walked passed them without even glancing at them, but she stopped when she realized one of her knee-high socks was down. So she bent over to pull it up.**

**Suddenly, the once noisy hallway went dead silent. Lucy hesitated in confusion and stood up looking back to see what caused the change.**

**All attention was on her and she didn't know why. Gray had a smirk on his face and Natsu kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish as he stared at her, wide-eyed.**

**"What? Is something wrong." Lucy asked, raising her eyebrows. ****_'Why are they looking at me like that?'_**

Sting: apparently they saw your panties.

Lucy: EEEP!

Natsu: Take your eyes of her.

Sting: sheesh dude she's not even my type.

Me: SEE! HE'S GAY!

Rogue: HOW COULD YOU? I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS STING!

Sting: I'M NOT GAY.

Gray: that's not what everybody thinks.

Fro: You're gay Sting! What's gay?

Lector: Why Sting? WHY? *sulks in the corner*

Sting: not you too Lector.

Jellal and Erza: *sweat drop*

**"N-no nothing", Natsu stuttered, his face slightly red.**

**"Nope, nothing at all." Gray replied, chuckling amusedly and diverting his attention to the other boy. They all looked at Natsu and grinned.**

**"You sure?" She looked at the stunned Natsu.**

**"Yeah, everything's fine. Don't worry about him." Jet, their friend with the carrot colored hair, snickered gesturing to Natsu.**

**"Ok then..." She said uncertainly and walked away, waving a hand. "Later."**

**Natsu looked at Gray and grinned, "That made my day ice-block, I can't even fight with you anymore, see you later."**

**He walked cheerfully to his next class, his head filled with thoughts of the pretty Lucy, walking by his side and holding his arm.**

Jellal: if seeing Lucy's panties stops him from fighting, then he should see them more often.

Me: you're right that means they won't fight in my house and they won't break anything! GENIOUS!

Jellal: I was actually the one who said that!

Me: yea, yea, whatever! All I got to do is bring some of Lucy's panties and there will be no more fighting!

Everyone: *sweat drop*

**~X~**

**During lunch, Natsu tried to get the courage to go talk to Lucy, but he would find little excuses not to go. It was one of the rare moments he and Gray spent together without physically fighting or arguing.**

**"You gonna talk to her or what?" He looked at Lucy sitting at a table with her friends Jubia, Levy, and Mira.**

**"Well, you see I'm all out of soda, so I should go get some more." He got out of his chair. ****_'There are too many people around he right now.'_**

**"I'm not drinking this one, take it. It's unopened, so you know it's not poisoned. Now go talk to her." Gray pushed the can towards Natsu and leaned back in his chair, smirking.**

**'****_Damn.'_**** Natsu looked down. "My shoes are untied."**

**"You're wearing mandals. They don't tie." Gray rolled his eyes. (a/n: If you don't know, "mandals" are man-sandals.)**

**"Well you see it was like this-."**

**"Stop acting like a chicken and go over there or maybe I will." Gray cut him off.**

Natsu: I'm NOT a chicken.

Gray: sure you're not.

Natsu: I'm not.

Gray: whatever you say!

Natsu: Damn you!

Everyone: *sweat drop*

**Just then, the bell rang and Natsu walked away, calling over his shoulder, "The bell rang so I have to go to class, but I will get you back for calling me a chicken."**

Natsu: You sure will. *lit his hand on fire*

Me: THINK OF LUCY'S PANTIES!

Everyone: *looks at me weirdly*

Me: what? At least they stopped fighting!

Everyone: *sweat drop*

**~X~**

**Lucy sat at a table after school reading a new novel she had become interested in, but she couldn't help the feeling she was being watched.**

**When she finally looked up, she saw a head of salmon colored hair suddenly turn away from her. But she shrugged it off and went back to reading.**

Juvia: WHO'S THE STALKER NOW HA?

Everyone: STILL YOU!

Juvia: DAMN IT!

**Two tables away, Natsu thought, ****_'Why am I doing this? I one of the strongest guys on campus I should just go talk to her.'_**

Gray: Keep dreaming.

Natsu: Shut up!

Erza: No fighting *dark aura*

Natsu and Gray: AYE!

Me: you gotta teach me that.

Erza: you already scare them.

Me: *mock* really? I didn't know.

Everyone: *sweat drop*

**With that, Natsu walked over to Lucy's table, but hadn't thought of anything to say so he just stood there uncomfortably. Lucy felt the uncomfortable atmosphere and looked up to see him standing there.**

**"Hi, did you need something?" She looked up at him with large hazel brown eyes.**

**"Hey, I'm Natsu." He said awkwardly, his face turning red.**

Sting: HE'S BLUSHING?!

Rogue: the world's coming to an end!

Everyone: *sweat drop*

**"I know who you are," she said looking back down at her book with a smile. "Most people around here do."**

**"Oh. Really?" he asked, looking at her quizzically.**

**"You're always fighting with Gray, and your names are all anyone can hear Erza yelling," Lucy chuckled to herself, and Natsu shuttered at the thought.**

**"That woman is truly scary."**

Erza: What dead you say? *dark aura*

Natsu: N-Nothing Erza-sama! *shivering*

Erza: *nods in satisfaction* good!

**"I know, but she can be nice if you don't bug her." Lucy giggled turning the page of her book.**

**"If you say so…" He furrowed his eyebrows and she giggled. "Is that a good book?"**

**"Yeah, I really like it. It's a story where the signs from the zodiac are the characters. Leo is supposed to be a very charming, smooth-talking kind of guy and Aquarius is beautiful mermaid with a violent temper, it's interesting."**

Lucy: I know!

**"Wow, you're really smart. I don't think I would be able to understand what was happening." Natsu grinned goofily. ****_'She's cute when she smiles like that._****'**

Natsu: she's always cute!

Lucy: *blushing*

**"It's not so hard to understand." Lucy smiled back at him, and then looked down at her book again. They sat in silence until Natsu shattered it.**

**"You have a really nice butt, by the way." Natsu grinned widely at her, and her head snapped up to stare at him in shock.**

Everyone: *cracks up laughing* HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Lucy: WHAT THE HELL?

Natsu: *smirks* but you really do!

Lucy: *blush*

Jellal: don't forget about Erza's!

Erza: *blush* W-What?!

Everyone: *laughing*

**"Excuse Me?!" Lucy's mouth dropped. ****_'He says that as if it were the most normal thing in the world.'_**

**"I said you-"**

**"I know what you said. What the hell are you talking about?!"**

**"This morning when you walked passed me and you were fixing your socks."**

**"What!?"**

**"Yeah, when you bent over. Jet, Droy, Elfman, the ice block, and even that damn Gazille thought so, too."**

Sting: HAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN THE FIRST STORY!

Me: HAHAHAHA! I KNOW! WAIT TILL YOUR TURN COMES! HAHAHA!

Sting: *stops laughing- looks at me* WHAT THE HELL?

**At this statement Lucy's eyes grew wide and a horrified expression spread across her face.**

**"I can't even believe this!" Lucy stood up from her seat and snapped her book closed, face red with embarrassment.**

**Just then her best friend Levy came walking by and stopped, waving when she saw Lucy. "Hey Luce-"**

Lucy: Luce?

Me: it's a nickname the authors use.

Lucy: aaah!

**"We were just leaving!" Lucy rushed forward and grabbed Levy's arm, and dragged her off, leaving a confused Natsu behind.**

**'****_Why'd she leave? And just when I got comfortable talking to her, too.' _****Natsu thought in disappointment.**

Gray: cause you stink!

Sting: ahhaha! High five dude! *high 5's Gray*

Gray: *accepts high 5*

**~X~**

**"It's so embarrassing Levy, I flashed him and about four other guys without even knowing it." They sat in Lucy's living room, drinking lemonade.**

**"How could you not know?" Levy strained to keep an amused grin off her face. "You didn't feel a breeze?"**

**"I don't know, but I bent down to fix my socks and everything behind me went dead silent. When I looked up to see why, four of them were just staring at me with weird grins on their faces and Natsu looked like a fish out of water."**

**"You should have known, I mean, five guys staring at you with creepy grins should raise a red flag, Luce.**

Lucy: again with the Luce!

Natsu: it's cute I think it suits you.

Lucy: *blush* really?

Natsu: really!

Rogue: aah! Just go and get a room!

Me: nope, not any room, not any bathroom, not any garden, and certainly NOT in the living room.

**"I wasn't thinking, weird things always happen to me so I decided to ignore them."**

**"And then he decides to tell me I have a nice butt." Lucy's face flamed, and Levy burst out laughing and fell off her chair, holding her stomach.**

Everyone: HAHHAHAHA!

**"That is awesome. What did you say?" Levy asked in between breaths.**

**"I was like, 'Excuse Me?!' I was so shocked that I couldn't say much else. It seriously came out of nowhere."**

**Levy giggled "I would have said, 'Thanks, I work out.'"**

Jellal: I did not see THAT coming!

Erza: me too!

Juvia: Gray-sama do you want to see Juvia's butt?

Gray: yes but not now.

Natsu: SEE! I TOLD YOU, YOU WERE A PERVERT.

**Lucy rolled her eyes then smiled at the other girl, "Levy you are out of your mind."**

**"Yeah, how nice of you to notice."**

**"It's so weird Levy, he's so dumb and annoying that he's almost charming."**

**"I know what you mean. There's this guy, Gazille-"**

**"The creepy punk rocker with all the piercings all over his body!?" Lucy's eyes widened.**

**"He's not that creepy."**

**"Yes he is!"**

**"He's not. Anyway, he's rude, aggressive and self centered, but there is something dark and sexy about him." Levy smile at the horrified look on Lucy's face.**

Lucy: wow! Now THIS I didn't see coming!

Everyone: NOBODY DID!

**"How is that possible?"**

**"It's just one of those weird unexplainable things."**

**"He thought my butt was nice too you know."**

**"I'm not surprised." Levy said dryly.**

Rogue: is Levy? I don't know..?

Lucy: NO SHE'S NOT!

Me: DON'T YELL AT HIM!

Everyone: *looks at me*

Me: what can't I be nice?

Natsu: well anybody can but not you.

Me: MEANIES!

**"What do I do now? I have to walk that way to get to class everyday?"**

**"Walk to class like it never happened."**

**"That's easier said than done, Levy."**

**~X~**

**The next day when Lucy was walking to her class, as if nothing had ever happened, she was wearing another tank top and a pair of shorts. She decided to go without knee high socks and wear her favorite heels.**

**'****_They're not going to see my underwear this time. I'm not taking any chances.' _****She thought in satisfaction****_._**

**She smiled to herself, thinking that she would easily walk by and ignore them like yesterday never happened. She turned the corner, but her smile faltered when she saw that there were about seven boys leaning against the wall waiting for her walk by.**

**'****_Seven!?'_**

**Some looked her up and down with a smirk, others turned to Natsu, grinning. He was at the very center of them staring at her unblinkingly with an odd look of determination.**

**'****_This is so creepy! Am I going to have to deal with this until school ends?!' _****Lucy thought in annoyance. ****_'Well, might as well, act natural and look good doing it.'_**

**Lucy raised her head high and strutted defiantly on to her next class, all the while, praying that her heels didn't snap.**

**She thought, ****_'Don't trip and fall! Not out here, not now!'_**

**"Hey, why don't you fix your socks today?!" someone yelled mockingly, but she wasn't going to take the time to figure out who it was.**

**'****_No I'm not going to look at you!'_**** She thought determinedly.**

**She opened the door to the room and shut it without looking back, only to step on a pencil and fall backwards onto her butt.**

**She jumped up quickly and walked to her desk to sit next to her friend Jubia, "Nobody saw that!"**

**"Jubia saw, Lucy. They did, too." Jubia smiled at her and waved a hand out, gesturing to the people snickering behind them.**

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHHA!

Lucy: this is really torture. *hungs head low*

Me: this outta teach you how to do it in my house.

**"Why me?" Lucy blushed, hanging her head slightly as Jubia patted her on the back comfortingly.**

Juvia: because you're cursed! MWAHAHAHAHA

Everyone: *sweat drop*

**~X~**

**Lucy walked to the vending machine and bought a soda, she bent to pull it out of the slot when she heard a low scratchy voice.**

**"Damn Bunny-girl. You wanna throw some of that my way?" She snatched the can out of the slot and stood quickly to see Gazille leaning against the machine next to her.**

**"What?"**

**"You know what I mean." He smirked down at her showing off his sharp canines.**

**"I'm sorry, I can't understand you." She turned around and walked off without looking back to see the amused look on his face.**

**'****_Trying to avoid him and his friend is going to cause me more trouble that I need. I'm going to stop this craziness before it spreads like fire!'_**

**Lucy stormed down the hall and stopped when she saw Gray turn and stare at her, "Where is he?!"**

**"What, the hot head?" Gray raised an eyebrow at the dangerous look she was giving him**

**"Yeah him!" She growled and Gray flinched backwards, pointing towards the back hallway, where Natsu was eating his lunch.**

Natsu: TRAITOR!

**Lucy had to use all her control to keep herself from running down the hall and screaming curses at him. ****_'Deep breaths, Lucy!'_**

**When she approached him, she almost jumped on him out of anger, but she calmed down and said in a disgustingly sweet voice, "Natsu, can I talk to you, please."**

**"Lucy!?" Natsu looked up from the food he was so distracted with and was surprised to see her.**

**"How did you know my name?" She hesitated realizing she never told him, and Natsu grinned nervously.**

**He looked away shyly, "I've known your name since we were ten years old, when you would read in front of the class you always looked so happy and I wanted to talk to you."**

Rogue: wow! You really are a stalker!

Natsu: I thought this was Lucy's punishment not mine.

Lucy: *dark aura* Natsu?

Natsu: I-I meant it's okay for me!

**"Why didn't you say 'hi' back then, like a normal person?" She furrowed her eyebrows.**

**"I was nervous, when you smile at me I get confused and forget what I should be doing."**

**"Do you even know what you were supposed to be doing most of the time?" She raised an eyebrow at him."**

**"No… but that's beside the point."**

**"Well, you didn't seem nervous when you were staring at me two hours ago. What makes that any different than other times?"**

**"I was with my friends. Being with people you trust can help a lot." He smiled dumbly at her and she sighed in exasperation.**

**"Well, can you stop? It's really kind of creepy when a group of people all turn and smirk at you simultaneously…" she frowned, remembering the awkward moment in the hall and at the vending machine.**

**"Well, maybe you should just be less hot."**

**"I don't think that's possible."**

Sting: you're too cocky you know that?

Lucy: wanna say that again?

Sting: N-No!

Lucy: good!

Sting: *whispers to Natsu* your wife's scary!

Natsu:*nods* at least not like Erza!

Lucy and Erza: HEARD THAT!

Sting and Natsu: AYE!

**"I know. It was a stupid suggestion." Natsu nodded in agreement, making Lucy break out into laughter.**

**"Thanks Natsu. But really, please make your friends stop."**

**"Alright, I'll make them stop. They can't have you anyway."**

**"Why's that?" She asked dryly.**

**"I saw you first." He shrugged simply and stood up, walking back up the hallway. "Isn't it obvious? You're with me now."**

**"So what exactly is that supposed to mean?" She rolled her eyes and walked alongside him.**

**"It means exactly what it sounds like it means." He stated as they made their way towards his friends.**

Lucy: wow! He seems like a mysterious man now!

Everyone: *sweat drop* are you really this clueless?

**~X~**

**As they approached, his friends grinned and Gray said, "Wow Natsu, I didn't think you could do it."**

**"Shut up, I'm not a coward."**

**"From the way you tried to run away yesterday and how you hid in the hallway, I couldn't tell."**

**"You trying to start somethin' you stupid icicle?!" they both tensed as they prepared to fight.**

**"Guys…stop before I break you both in half!" Lucy growled menacingly making them both freeze in fear.**

**"Now I know why you were afraid to go near her. She's almost as scary as Erza" Gray mumbled and Natsu nodded.**

**"Natsu, tell them." Lucy demanded.**

**"You can't stare at her anymore." Natsu said and Lucy nodded.**

**His friends stared at him blankly and Gray asked, "Why are you telling us this?"**

**"Because she's my girlfriend." Natsu stated simply**

Lucy: WHAT? WHO SAID THAT?

Natsu: if you didn't notice, we're married, and um we have two kids, so why is it bothering you?!

Lucy: *shrugs*

Gray: Maybe she's sick of you flame brain

Natsu: shut up porn star.

Me: DON'T START FIGHTING!

Gray and Natsu: AYE!

**At this announcement all of the guy's eyebrows shot up, and they looked from her to him in disbelief. Lucy looked at Natsu in shock and reached up, grabbing the collar of his shirt.**

**"Excuse us." She said quickly and dragged him several feet away.**

**"Natsu, I don't remember that part of the conversation." She hissed and let go of his shirt, glaring at him.**

**"I said I saw you first remember, so they can't have you and you're all mine. You don't remember that?"**

**"I thought you were just trying to be funny." She frowned.**

**"No, I am funny, but I was completely serious about you being my girlfriend." He smiled sincerely, and Lucy raised an astonished eyebrow.**

**'****_Well, he is kind of cute and he's honest, sometimes too honest…'_**** Lucy thought.**

**Gray's mocking voice echoed from behind them, "Don't believe him, he's just trying to get in your socks! Why do you think-?!"**

**"Shut the hell up Gray!" He snapped his head around. "No one asked you!"**

**Gray's eyebrows shot up and Natsu looked back at Lucy with a smile.**

**"Alright," she sighed "I'll give you a chance, but-"**

**Natsu didn't wait for her to finish the sentence before his lips were on hers, and she was pulled against his solid frame. Lucy was caught off guard by his sudden bold move, but she couldn't say she didn't like it. ****_'And he's got awesome abs."_**

Natsu: I know right?

Lucy: *blushes*

Everyone: Wooow!

**Lucy threw her arms around his neck and stood on her toes to get closer. Natsu was surprised that she didn't slap him but he wasn't complaining. ****_'I have the girl I want and she's not trying to kill me, that's a good start.'_**

Natsu: that's what I thought when I first kissed you!

Lucy: Natsu do you have a death wish?

Natsu: N-NO!

Lucy: then don't make me give you one against your own well.

Natsu: *nods*

**Natsu's friends stared at them, and then Gray smirked at him and said, "Took him long enough. I thought I'd have to push him harder."**

**"So you're saying that when you bugged him about her, it was to give him the push he needed to talk to her…?" Jet asked in disbelief.**

**"Yep." Gray grinned in response.**

**"That's a lie and you know it." Droy shook his head.**

**"What, you don't believe I could do something out of the kindness of my heart?" He asked feigning a hurt expression.**

**"No." all the other boys said simultaneously.**

**"Yeah, you're probably right." He smirked then yelled to Lucy and Natsu, "Are you going to come for air anytime soon?!"**

**They broke apart, both of them flushed from the lack of oxygen, and yelled back, "Shut up, Gray!"**

**"Everyone treats me so badly." He mumbled.**

Gray: I know! You tell them me *folds his arms on his chest*

Juvia: but Juvia doesn't!

Gray: I know! *kiss Juvia's cheek*

Juvia: *faints*

**~X~**

**Everyone stood near the wall, and Natsu held Lucy close to him. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world, when suddenly a thought came to him,**

**"Does anybody else think it's weird that all this happened over a sock?" He asked and the others nodded.**

**Just then Jubia came walking up the hall and smiled at Lucy. She turned and her eyes lingered on Gray, when she noticed her thigh high stockings were rolling down.**

**"Oh, Jubia has to fix her sock." At this all the guy turned their attention to her.**

Jellal: who's Jubia?

Me: they mean Juvia!

Jellal: aaah!

**Lucy's head whipped around and she screamed, "NO! Jubia!"**

**It was too late, Jubia had already leaned over and everyone in front of her saw down her shirt and everyone behind her saw up her skirt. All went silent and suddenly Gray smirked and said, "Nice."**

"The End!" Erza said as she turned around and looked at us.

"That… was the worst… kind of punishment!" Lucy said.

"Okay, at least we knew that Natsu is a stalker AND a pervert, now that's a bonus!" Gray said and Natsu just growled trying to avoid any kind of fight since I was glaring at him.

"Wow!" Sting said.

"Now that the punishment's done what are we going to do?" Rogue asked.

"You're right, what ARE we going to do?" I asked as we all started thinking.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! R&R SO I CAN GET BETTER IDEAS! SO R&R!**

**PEACE I'M OUT!**

**JA NE!**


	4. Time for some Graza!

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT HAD EXAMS DX BUT FEAR NOT CAUSE CHAPPY 4 HAS ARRIVED XD SO ENJOY! I'LL UPDATE MY OTHER STORY TOMMORROW! AGAIN ENJOY!**

Chapter 4: Time for Graza

"I don't know, maybe we should go out?" Sting said.

"Ooh! You just want to run away from fanfiction!" I said while pointing an accusing finger on Sting's direction.

"You don't have to blame him, we all want to run away from that living hell!" Gray retorted.

"Oh please, actually it's very pleasing, especially lemons." I said wiggling my eyebrows. All of them tilted their heads to the side and raising one brow not knowing what I meant. Then I sighed and said, "The stuff Erza reads." And they all nodded in understandment. "So what about reading some lemons? Mwahahahahaha." I smirked

"NO!" They yelled in sync.

"Then we'll read the last fanfiction and then go out, you'll also learn about my world?" Then they all nodded. "Okay let me pick a story, and who'll read it?"

Nobody volunteered, then I sighed and said, "Fine! I'll read." Then they all cheered, "Yeah, yeah, you're not gonna read, but the story's still about you."

They all gave a 'boo' sound I just puffed my cheecks and searched for a story.

After I picked a story I looked at Erza and Gray while laughing maniacally. Their eyes widened, they looked at each other, then they looked at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"What are you planning?" They both asked, I just laughed creeply.

"Are you ready for another moment in hell?"

"We've been in hell ever since we came here." Sting said. I just glared at him.

"Now let's start shall we?" I smiled that creepy smile again, everyone shuddered but nodded, I smirked and started.

** NO PERVERTED COMMENTS AND OR REQUESTS IN REVIEWS. RUDE REVIEWS WILL RESULT IN THE STORY BEING TAKEN DOWN. THANK YOU FOR RESPECTING THE AUTHOR.**

Sting: this looks interesting, does it have lemons?

Me: no! if it did, Erza will kill me *shudder*

Erza: *nods*

**Title: Tomboy  
Summary: Gray wouldn't say that Ezra has no appeal to her face, would he?**

Rogue: Oooh! He'd be SO dead if he did.

Natsu: I wish he does.

Juvia: Juvia doesn't like this she's not included.

Lucy: You want to be included in this piece of hell, even WORSE!

Me: HEY! It's not that bad, even I write something about you people and publish them.

Everyone: YOU WHAT?

Me: you heard me.

**Author: mistlove  
Copyrights: Plot is mine. Everything else belongs to Hiro Mashima.  
_**

Lucy: Why do they keep saying Hiro Mashima?

Me: because he owns you,

Natsu: WTF? What do you mean?

Me: it'll take a lot of time to explain.

Jellal: Oh we have time!

Me: you just don't want to listen to this story cause Erza's gonna be with Gray.

Jellal: WHAt? I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT UNTIL NOW!

**"Ezra... can you come over here?" Lucy tugged her redheaded friend over to the space under the stairs.**

Lucy: oh god please no!

**Ezra followed her confusedly. "What's wrong? Is something the matter?"**

**"Can you stay here with me for awhile?" Lucy grinned brightly, but Ezra sensed some mischief behind it.**

**She tugged her arm free from the blonde's grasp. "What is it?"**

**Lucy's cheerful expression vanished. She looked uncomfortable, troubled. She fidgeted with her fingers, tugging at the hem of her skirt. "I... I'm waiting to hear what Gray thinks of me... and I'm scared of what he'll say."**

**Ezra's eyes widened. "What?"**

Natsu: Just likes he said, WHAT?!

Lucy: it''s not real Natsu.

Natsu: ooh! But the story's saying something else.

Me: THINK OF LUCY'S PANTIES!

Lucy: *sweat drop* seriously?

Fro, happy, Lector: AYE!

**"I... um, I asked Loki to ask Gray for me how he feels about me..." She shifted her feet, staring at the ground. "I was... planning on listening here."**

Natsu: Oh! HELL NO! IT'S ON BROTHA!

Juvia: Juvia will destroy Lucy-san.

Lucy and Gray: WHY ME?!

**The redheaded frowned. "Be courageous and ask him yourself!" She grabbed Lucy's arm, turning on her heel. "Come!"**

**"N-No!" Lucy cried, retrieving her arm from the armor mage's firm grasp. "Please Ezra... just bear with me..." She put her face in her hands, her small frame shaking.**

**"Lucy... all right." She knew it would be wrong to push her friend if she was this scared. Ezra leaned against the stairs, giving the blonde a pat on the shoulder. "Gray would be a fool to reject you. You're very able, Lucy. Don't worry about it."**

Natsu: THAT'S IT! I'M GOING FIGHT MOOD NOW!

Me: LUCY'S PANTIES!

Sting: YOU'RE STILL GOING WITH THAT?

Me: WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING?

Sting: *sweat drop* look who's talking.

Me: who? *tilts head*

Everyone: *sweat drop*

**"R-Really?" Lucy peeked out from behind her fingers.**

**Ezra smiled warmly. "I'm sure. Look, I think Loki's asking him."**

**The stellar spirit leaned back against the counter lazily. "Hey, Gray! Can I talk to you for a moment?" Loki called, motioning the ice mage over. For once, he wasn't surrounded by his fans.**

**With a raised eyebrow, the fully-clothed raven-haired paced over and sat down at the bar seat next to him. "What's up?"**

**"Ohh... I can't look." Lucy turned her back to Ezra.**

**"Make sure you listen," Ezra scolded, tugging at the blonde's ear lightly.**

**"I am! I just... can't look."**

**Loki grinned as he sipped his drink. "Just thought I'd collect your opinion on something."**

**"Okay... go on." He leaned his side against the counter, propping his chin on the palm of his hand.**

**"What do you think about ****_Ezra_****?"**

Sting: Now that was unexpected, I thought he was going to ask about Lucy not Erza.

Rogue: Shut up, I want to know what happens. I am a Graza fan.

Everyone looked at him with weird looks.

Jellal: Thanks for the support man!

Rogue: welcome, anytime anytime.

**The armor mage blinked. She turned slowly to glare at Lucy's back. "Lucy... what is the meaning of this?"**

**"Ooh, Ezra, what's he saying about me?" Lucy squeaked, her body starting to tremble dangerously.**

**Ezra was starting to shake now too. With ****_anger_**** naturally. Of course they were going to say ****_wonderful _****things about her so there was no problem there, she knew. But she hated being played like that. She slipped her hand onto Lucy's shoulder.**

**"****_Lucy_****..."**

**"Wh-What did he say?" Lucy continued feebly her attempt to act, her back still turned to the mage.**

**Loki stared at his cup dreamily, circling the top of the cup lazily with his fingers. "She's strong and pretty, right?"**

**Gray frowned at that before waving a hand to dismiss the thought. " Ezra? Pfft. She's such a tomboy. What kind of girl wears armor on a daily basis? She's so violent too. She has no appeal."**

Everyone: *looks at the shivering Gray and Erza* Oh boy!

Natsu: Nice knowing you bro! *slaps Gray's back*

Sting: Is there any place over here that has black suites or something.

Me: oh yes there is, at least let me finish the story then we'll help with the funeral.

Sting: I actually don't mind.

Me: good!

**Ezra blinked. And then blinked again and then a third time. Was her hearing right today? She must've heard wrong.**

**"A-Are you kidding me?" Loki sounded horrified. "You can be h-honest with me, dude."**

Rogue: Yes dude!

Gray: *shivering*

Happy: Aye! Good luck Gray.

Gray: Couldn't you help me Jellal?

Jellal: Sorry bro! in these moments I don't know you you don't know me, got it?

Everyone: *looks at Erza's body that was emitting a dark aura*

**"What are you shaking for? You cold?" Gray slapped his arm, smirking. "You wimp." He picked up Loki's cup with his free hand and took a sip. "And I am honest. Ezra's... a total guy."**

Me: Let me go call a priest I'll be back.

Gray: Y-you c-can't b-be s-serious?!

Me: Sorry Gray!

Rogue: WAIT!

Gray: *looks at Rogue with hope in his eyes*

Rogue: at least finish the story first.

Me: ah! You're right.

Gray: *an invisible arrow hits him*

**Nope. Her hearing was great. One hundred percent awesome. She could even hear the old perverted man down the street throwing a fake coughing fit to trick young ladies to come help him. Wonderful. Now she knew what Gray's so-called opinion of 'Lucy' was. She felt embarrassed and furious at the same time at his comment.**

**"Gray..."**

Me: okay everybody repeat after me! Dear God.

Everyone: dear god.

Me: please let Gray go to heaven

Everyone: please let Gray go to heaven

Me: since he died by the hands of a demon.

Everybody: since he died by the hands of a demon.

Me: Amen!

Everyone: Amen!

Me: Okay now that we're done with that, were was I?

**The ice mage flinched at the sound of her voice. He whirled around, scanning the room quickly.**

**"Are you looking for me...?" Ezra walked calmly out from under the stairs and shot her deadliest glare at him. "Good morning, ****_Gray_****."**

**He blinked. His legs trembling, he got up from his seat shakily. Gray backed up slowly, smiling nervously. "H-Hi, Ezra. H... How's it going?"**

**The entire guild had fallen silent, watching the two while feeling bad for the ice mage.**

**She smiled sweetly, closing the distance between them with three easy strides. "Why do you look so scared, Gray? It's not as though I'm going to ****_hurt_**** you."**

Gray: *shivering*

**She reached up and stroked his cheek, her fingernails cutting into his skin. Blood slid down her fingers from the small cuts.**

**"Don't be afraid."**

**He laughed. It was a tense sound. "Ah ha... um... I'm not afraid of you, Ezra. W-Why would I be...?"**

**"Oh... I don't know." She licked the blood off her fingers with an evil smile. "Perhaps you are scared... because of what you said about me earlier."**

**Gray looked like he was going to pass out any minute now. Sweat slid down his face. "I... I don't know what you're... talking about."**

**"Oh really?" Ezra raised a delicate eyebrow at that. "Gray, I promise I won't hurt you. Say it again," she insisted with a smirk. "Tell me what you said earlier."**

**Gray must've been scared of what would happen to him if he didn't listen to her. He was told by Makarov, that when in doubt with Ezra, listen to what she tells you to do. Or you'll regret it later. Big-time.**

**He gulped. "I told Loki... that you're a... tomboy."**

**It was completely silent in the whole guild. You could even hear the perverted old man still pretending to cough outside.**

Me: okay guys I think we should do it again, dear god

Everyone: dear god

Me: please let Gray die a fast death so he won't suffer.

Everyone: please let Gray die a fast death so he won't suffer.

Me: Amen!

Everybody: Amen!

**Ezra smiled a smile that could've been an angel's. She turned to the guild with that sweet smile. They shuffled a little, alarmed. How on earth could she manage such a heavenly smile when her eyes looked at them like they were going to rot in the pits of hell?**

**"I ask of all of you... do you think I could change Gray's romantic opinion of me within a week's time?"**

Everyone: *jaw drop*

Jellal: WTF!? OH YES I JUST SAID FUCK! THERE FUCK FUCK FUCKITY FUCK FUCK FUCK.

Erza: *glares at Jellal*

Jellal: S-sorry h-honey

Erza: you better be.

**A gasp ran through the guild members.**

**"I know it must seem odd of me to ask this question." She ran a hand through her fiery red hair. "But since Gray obviously thinks I can't, I would like to propose a... ****_bet._****"**

**Silence.**

**"W-What kind of bet?" Levy managed to ask.**

**_Levy, you brave soul!_**** Gray thought as he shuffled slowly to the door.**

**Ezra smiled. "I'm glad you asked, Levy. If Gray admits I'm beautiful before the week ends, then I win. If I can't get him to say that, I will treat everyone in the guild to a party. I will also ask the master to move Gray up to the second floor. It is as simple as that. So..." She snatched the ice mage's shirt, pulling him back. "how about it, Gray?"**

**"Y-Your wish is my command, Ezra-sama." He put his hands up defensively.**

**"Alright then... the bet starts now." Ezra closed her eyes. Her clothes disappeared for a moment before her black armor enveloped her body.**

**Gray decided now would be a good time to pray for forgiveness. He smiled fearfully up at her.**

Natsu: I'm glad it wasn't me.

Sting: I wish it was you!

Natsu: oi watch it!

Me: LUCY'S PANTIES!

Everyone: *sweat drop*

**"Gray, I ask of you... am I plain with no appeal whatsoever?" she asked, looming over him wearing an expression that the devil might have had on a bad day.**

**"E-Ezra..."**

**"****_Gray, I am talking to you._****"**

**"N-No, of course not...," he squeaked with a nervous laugh. "You're gorgeous, Ezra."**

**"I thought as much."**

**The black armor vanished, returning to her normal apparel. She paced over to the request board, scanned it quickly and snatched a request in a nearby town off the board. With one last glare at the ice mage, she strode out the guild door.**

**There was a long silence. Then the entire guild burst out laughing, jeering at Gray playfully.**

**"Aw Gray, you got owned!"**

Rogue: HA! You sure did!

Gray: shut up! At least she didn't kill me!

Jellal: ooh! But I will if something happened in the story.

Erza: *mumbling* it's just a story, it's just a story Erza no need to kill Gray today, leave it for another time.

Lector: WOW! What a dark conversation.

Me: tell me about it!

**"Dude, stupidity has its limits! You almost got us all killed!"**

**"Sucker! Ezra just pushed you to eat your own words!"**

**"I almost feel bad for you!"**

**"Oh lord." Gray put a hand over his face to cover up his blush and sat down in one of the bar seats with a sigh.**

Me: HE'S BLUSHING!

Jellal: OH HELL NOW!

Erza: calm down!

Me: thank god she calmed down.

**At least the pink-haired dragonslayer wasn't here to witness this. He'd still hear about it, but that wasn't nearly as bad. ... Right? He groaned at the thought.**

Natsu: I listened to it alright.**  
_**

**He breathed in the fresh, cool night air, stretching lazily. It was already pretty late, around nine thirty. Most of the guild members had already gone home. He wasn't sure why he was still hanging around. Something told him that he was to stay put or face something painful. He decided to trust his intuition.**

**A soft sigh interrupted his thoughts.**

**He looked down to see a head of vibrant red hair, shimmering dimly in the pale street lights. She was sitting at the bottom of the steps, her arms hugging her knees which were pulled up to her chest.**

**Common sense screamed at him to get the hell away before she noticed he was there. But his gut feeling told him to talk to her.**

**"Ezra?"**

**Her head whipped around quickly. "Oh... Gray." Her body relaxed when her scarlet-brown eyes fell on him. The surprised expression on her face melted into a grimace. She turned her back to him again.**

**"Is something wrong?" Gray raised an eyebrow at the frown on her beautiful face. She definitely wasn't mad anymore. She seemed more troubled. He lowered himself by her side.**

**"You don't look too happy."**

**"... I'm not satisfied," Ezra replied softly.**

**"With what?" He sat down next to her.**

**"I'm sorry."**

**"W-What?" Gray stared at her, shocked. This was surprising. Ezra? Apologizing? This was more than surprising. It kind of scared him...**

Erza: I DID WHAT?

Everbody: SHE DID WHAT?

**"For what?"**

**She looked away. "About earlier... the bet."**

**Pause.**

**"I... didn't beat you fairly, I think. I just threatened you into saying what you didn't want to." The armor mage sounded guilty. "It doesn't feel right."**

Natsu: OH MAVIS! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!

Sting: FAST EVERYBODY HOLD ONTO A TABLE BEFORE AN EARTHQUAKE STARTS!

Everyone: *sweat drop*

Me: *mumbles* Dumbasses.

**He chuckled. It was rare to see Ezra so meek and cute. "Hey, that's a first."**

Jellal: YOU'RE SO DEAD LOVER BOY!

Me: KEEP CONTROL! OR I SWEAR EVERYDAY FOR THE LAST 2 MONTHS FANFICTION ABOUT THE 2 OF YOU THAT WILL MAKE YOU WISH YOU'LL GO IN A BLACK HOLE AND DIE! GOT IT!

Jellal and Gray: AYE!

**She shot a glare at him which shut him up for a moment. Ezra paused before continuing.**

**"I feel like I should've given you an actual chance." She ran a finger through her locks of red hair. "Fair and square."**

**"About that... I think in the end, you would've won anyway."**

**She stared at him. An embarrassed expression was taking over his face.**

**"You're very beautiful, Ezra," he mumbled, pink tinting his handsome features. He scratched his head, looking the other way. "I'm sorry I lied. It's not that I don't feel attracted to you. I just feel like it's not right."**

**A pause.**

**She opened her mouth. "Not right... how?" she asked in a soft voice.**

**He made a frustrated sound turning back to her. "I feel like... you're too good for me, you know!" He blinked, realizing what he just said and quickly turned away blushing. "N-Never mind." He got up quickly. "Forget what I said."**

Rogue: DID HE JUST SAY THAT?

Me: wait I'll read it again! *reads again* Yup he went right down there and said it!

Everybody: E-erza think about strawberry cake. Jellal think about you and Erza!

Erza and Jellal: *day dreaming while drolling*

Lucy: fast before they stop daydreaming.

**Ezra caught his hand and squeezed it. She looked down to hide her pink blush. "I... don't think I'm too good for you. You're strong, Gray."**

**He paused, staring down at their clasped hands. "Ezra...?"**

Lucy: NOT THAT FAST!

**"I'm sorry," she continued. "I was... I think I was mad at you for saying I was so plain and boyish. I didn't mean to embarrass you like that in front of the whole guild." She looked up at him, a blush framing her beautiful features. "I really care about what you think of me..."**

Lucy: AND NOT THAT SLOW!

**He bent down. "You mean to say you..." He pointed at himself, flustered at her expression of affection.**

**She looked away but nodded.**

**He couldn't believe it. The woman he wouldn't openly admit to liking... was confessing her feelings. God is cruel. Or at least playfully evil.**

**"Ezra..."**

**She glanced sideways at him, still embarrassed.**

**"Can I kiss you?"**

Sting: ooh! Wait until tattoo boy finish day dreaming and hears about this!

Gray: NOBODY UTTER A WORD ABOUT THIS!

Erza: about what?

Everyone: NOTHING!

**Automatically in reaction, she sent a fist out at his face. He caught it, his expression sincere. "I'm not playing around, Ezra. I'm serious."**

**She couldn't look him in the eye. She found that the sign on the other side of the street was very interesting to look at. He knew her answer and tilted his head from his awkward half-standing position to kiss her.**

**He kissed her softly, desperately, but fiercely at the same time. His lips were gentle against hers, but he kissed her with a sort of urgency as if unsure. He reclined himself over her. She leaned back unconsciously to fend off the weight of his body.**

Juvia: oh no he diin't!

Me: oh yes he diit sista!

Lucy: what the heck are you talking about?

**"Gray... stop...," she mumbled against his lips as she felt her back hit the ground.**

**He wasn't listening. He bent over her, continuing on.**

**A minute and a half later, he pulled away to stare into her scarlet-brown eyes, breathless.**

**She stared back at him for a long moment before realizing one crucial thing. "Gray... your clothes...!"**

**"What?" He looked down at himself only to find that his shirt was half shrugged off, one arm still through one side. His pants were lowered to reveal part of his boxers. After observing himself, he realized that he was also kneeling over her possessively. He blinked and looked at her.**

**He watched as she steadily turned a darker shade of pink.**

**"You pervert! You were planning to take this farther!"**

**"No, wait, I swear!" he started, panicking. "It's just natural reflex! You know I have a stripping habit!"**

Natsu: FINALLY! HE ADMITTED IT!

Sting: in yo face brotha *looks at Natsu* Come at me bro!

Natsu: *looks in digust and backs away*

**"Have some shame!" Ezra kneed him angrily in the side.**

**He rolled away on the ground, clutching his side with a groan.**

**She sat up and quickly started down the empty road, her flustered blush still incasing her beautiful face.**

**Gray paused. ****_Oh wait... it doesn't hurt. _****He glanced down at his side, where he thought a bruise would be blossoming, but there was nothing there. He smirked. He rolled onto his stomach, cupping a hand over his mouth.**

**"We'll take it farther next time!" he called after her playfully.**

**"I'll beat you to pulp if you try anything!" she yelled back, but couldn't help smiling all the while.**

"You don't have to cause I will!" Jellal said, as Sting and Rogue caught him. "AH! LET ME AT HIM!"

"Sorry bro! You should learn self-control, let Rogue teach you." Sting said trying to pull harder.

"AAH! I DON'T NEED SELF-CONTROL I JUST NEED TO KILL HIM!"

"THINK OF ERZA'S PANTIES!" I yelled, everyone looked at me, "What?! It worked with Natsu, so I thought it might work on Jellal and it did, look!"

They looked at Jellal to see him drooling about his own daydream.

"Now everyone get ready we're going OUTSIDE!" I yelled.

"HELL YEA!" They all yelled.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND LIKED IT! R&R AND AGAIN AND AGAIN XD LOL XD**  
** AND DON'T FORGET TO R&R XD**

**PEACE I'M OUT!**

**JA NE!**


	5. Outside

**I know, I know, I don't deserve to be called an author, but I'm really sorry for the late updates T.T It's just that I had a lot of exams and I was stressed, A LOT. And my exams aren't done yet, again GOMENNASAI! **

**WARNING: THIS CHAPPY HAS A LOT OF BAD WORDS XD ENJOY! XD**

Chapter 5: Outside

_'Oh god, oh god, please let it be a dream, just a stinkin dream.'_

This was NOT real, Natsu and Lucy were covered by some stupid crowd who thinks their children are CUTE!

Okay they're cute, one of them has pink hair, GET OVER IT!

"I guess going outside was such a big mistake." I mumbled to myself.

"I actually agree with you." I was startled by the voice, then I looked behind me and found it was Rogue. I blushed remembering the incident from 2 days ago.

"R-Rogue." I stuttered my face turning pink.

"Are you okay? Do you have a fever?" He asked worried.

I was about to reply when I was cut by a screaming woman.

"AAH~! Doesn't they look adorable, they're so cute." She said.

"Oh yes, they're so cute, now fuck off." I said mimicking her squeaky voice.

"Excuuuse me?" She said placing her hands on her hips.

"Excuse you with you." Then I looked at the crowd looking angry. No wait, angry would be underestimating, I was furious! "Now, I'm going to count to 3, and I want every and each one of you to be away from us at least 5 meters, got it?" I glared at them.

"Wow, someone's short tempered today." Sting mumbled to Gray, and Gray nodded.

I glared at both of them, and then said, "Follow me, NOW!"

After a little while of silent walking we reached a small café, we took the biggest table and sat there.

After everyone ordered I started hitting my head with the table.

"Um Mystique? Why are you hitting your head with the table?" Natsu said.

"Don't state the obvious!" Gray said, Natsu only glared at him not wanting a fight with his children around.

"Not a question, especially you." I said continue hitting my head.

Then I was interrupted when the waitress came giving us what we ordered.

"Here you go." She said while distributing the orders. After she finished she looked at Natsu's and Lucy's kids and smiled.

"OH MY GOD! THEY'RE THE MOST ADORABLE LITTLE KIDS I'VE EVER SEEN!" She squealed.

Lucy smiled at the woman, "Thank you."

Okay that's it, no more Mr. nice guy.

"Okay, that's it!" I said as I stood up. I was walking towards that woman to AT LEAST choke her when I was stopped by non-other than Mr. Cheney.

Yes, I said Mr. that's just how angry I am right now.

"I'm sick and tired of people like you around us, so I'm gonna say this in the nicest way possible. Fuck off bitch!"

The woman gasped then frowned. "You trying to search for a fight you bitch!"

"Oh please, it takes a bitch to know another bitch."

"Okay that's it, Amanda hold my earrings." The waitress said as this 'Amanda' came and held the woman in her place so she won't hit me.

"Okay bring it boldy."

"I am not bold!"

Then Rogue held me while Amands held that woman.

"Don't make me take off my shoes, I'm taking of my shoe." I said TRYING to take off my shoes.

All of the people looked at us while fighting while some teenager guys started yelling 'Cat fight'.

The next thing I now that Rogue held me on his shoulder like a potatoe sack and walked out. I didn't even see the others.

After a while he put me down. "Calm down." He said.

I glared at him. While he continued. "Take a breath, in, out, in, out."

I did as he said, "Better?" I nodded. "Okay let's go find the others."

My eyes widened and I looked at him, "WHAT?"

"While you were fighting they went out."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THEM?"

"Cause I was stopping you."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU LEAVE ME?"

"Cause you would have killed that woman."

"UGH! GOD DAMN IT!"

I started walking while Rogue followed me.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to search for them, it's not gonna be that hard right?"

4 hours later:

"AH! GOD DAMN IT! WE DIDN'T EVEN FIND ONE! ONE!" I yelled. "And it's getting dark."

I slumped down on a bench and Rogue sat beside me.

"It's okay, we-" He was saying but was cut by a screaming women.

"OH MY! THEY ARE THE MOST ADORABLE THINGS I'VE EVER SEEN!"

"Is that their real hair color?"

"Pink it suits them, they look so cute!"

"KAWAII!"

Both of us smirked knowing who that was. We walked towards them.

"Walking through, let us pass." I said as we passed through the getting angry mob. "Thank god we found you!" I said as I jumped on Natsu.

Then I backed away and smacked his head.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He yelled.

"That was for going WITHOUT ME KNOWING! And besides, I can't hit Lucy."

Then Natsu mumbled some incoherent words as he followed me while rubbing his sore head.

"Okay, we need to find the others, were do you think they went?" Rogue asked.

"I heard Erza saying something about going to the beach with Jellal, something to do with their anniversary." Lucy said remembering what Erza said.

"Awesome, let's go!" I said.

At the beach:

"Sorry I didn't get you anything for our anniversary." Erza said her head down.

"It's okay, it doesn't matter, all that matters is that I have you." Jellal said taking a hold of Erza's chin to make her look at him while smiling.

Then Jellal got closer, and Erza got closer too. Their lips touching.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aaaaaw!" I said interrupting their moment. "So sweet! Now let's go!" I got a hold of their hands pulling them. "We still have Gray-" But I was cut when Jellal spoke.

"I heard Gray saying he wanted to try ice skating."

"Wait, he knows what ice skating is?"

"Nope, but when he saw the huge word 'Ice' he wanted to know what it was."

"And if Gray is there, then…" Lucy said.

"JUVIA MUST BE THERE!" I continued while looking at Lucy and smiling.

At Ice skating stadium:

"Wa! Juvia loves ice skating, it's fun!" Juvia said.

"It sure is." Gray said, as he and Juvia sat beside each other taking of the ice skating shoes. "We should do it again sometimes." He continued.

"You sure won't!" I said. Gray looked startled as he saw me. Then I took him by the ear and started pulling him outside.

With Juvia following us while saying, "Gray-sama~, don't hurt my Gray-sama~"

When I got outside I let go of his ear.

"Ow! What was that for?" He said rubbing his ear.

"For leaving that café without even ME knowing."

"Okay, we only need to find were Sting is." Rogue said.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I said pacing back and forth.

"AAAH~ HELP ME! HE'S A DEMON!" We heard a person yelling.

All our eyes widened when we heard the yelling man.

"We gotta hurry!" I said running towards the voice.

_'Oh god! Please don't let it be something bad' _That was the last thing I thought of as I kept running with the others following me.

**HAHA! I left you guys a cliffy :3 R&R So you can find out what will happen next XD**

**PEACE I'M OUT!**

**JA NE~**


End file.
